


Convenient Forgetfulness

by DarkSadisticAngel



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Dark, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Love Triangles, M/M, Preventers, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:39:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSadisticAngel/pseuds/DarkSadisticAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo has amnesia due to an attack on him. Preventer timeline. 1x2 triangle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convenient Forgetfulness

'How long.... amnesia?'  
Snippets of words drifted from the hallway into the hospital room.  
'...ambush... shoot out... brain... Preventers... full access and responsibility... limited... not yet for security reasons...'  
'Just be aware.... time to remember...'  
Despite being spoken softly, the faint ghost echoes never the less was clear to the sensitive ears of the ward within.  
The visitors that had exited his room were the blond man and his tall silent companion, who visited often as the doctor who was speaking to them allowed. Duo, at least that was what they called him, huffed out a breath and slumped against his pillow. Although he enjoyed the company of the blond man, who was called Quatre, it was draining to speak with the friendly man. It made him aware of how many gaps there was in his memory. Although Quatre, along with the quiet man- what was his name again? Trowa, that's right- reassured him he was likely to regain back his memory probably when his brain swelling went down- it drove him crazy how he could not remember the details of his life. Yet he could recall with clarity a hell lot of information he was pretty sure the average Joe with amnesia usually did not retain in his head.  
Like how to kill, how to set bombs, how to pickpocket a fat man's docket.  
He had panicked initially, but was assured by the fact he was meant to be a Preventer agent just like the Trowa guy too- which meant the knowledge he had wasn't an indication he had been some sort of a psycho.  
Although, when he mentioned this to Quatre, the blond had laughed a bit too hard for his comfort and left him wondering again.  
Trowa, his constant companion, had broken his usually quietness and chuckled as well.  
What sort of person was he? Hm... well, he had pretty good friends, judging by the fact they visited him daily. Although at times, he suspected that....  
'There's probably something between those two,' Duo remarked to himself, then wished he hadn't. He'd forgotten that they had left the unsettling watcher behind.  
That guy.  
The Heero guy.  
The mixed, brown-hair Asian had been so quiet in the corner of the room that he had forgotten about the man until then. He blushed then fell silent.  
The damn Heero guy made him feel so fucking uneasy. Out of all the small handful of people he had been introduced to since... well, since he could remember, Heero was the sole person he could not figure out his relationship with. Maybe he was supposedly friends with the guy. Maybe. The dude made him uncomfortable as all hell. Unlike Trowa's pleasant companionable silence, Heero's silence was dark and moody. It felt like he had a killer in the room.  
Oh wait.  
Heero was suppose to be a Preventer too, some sort of top secret agent. Maybe like the assassin kind or something.  
Shit. He did have a killer in his own humble corner of the hospital he was trapped in.  
So blessed was he.  
He shot a look to the man in the corner, sitting in the visitor's chair. The half-Asian had not looked up from the laptop he held.  
Ah, good. Maybe the freaky guy didn't hear him....  
Silence stretched as he breathed out in relief. Duo relaxed. He looked to the roof of the hospital room and fidgeted.  
Damn, he was bored.....  
'They are lovers,' came a blunt statement a full minute later.  
Duo jumped in surprise at the husky voice.  
'Argh! I mean.... Oh...'  
He had homosexual friends. Does that mean he was gay too? Fuck. Did that mean that he had a boyfriend? No. If he did, they'd be introduced to each other, right? And in case, if he did have a boyfriend- or a girlfriend, surely that person would be constantly be beside his bedside like... the man in the shadows.  
Holy shit.  
He was gay.  
No, wait. That couldn't be right. From the first day he woke up, the solemn man's face never showed so much as a twitch of emotion. Hell, he was like some damn stone statue. There was no way a boyfriend would act like that, right? Yet... he struggled with himself. Yet, there was that something there. He couldn't discern the nature of that something, but.... No, he could. There was 'that' there. 'That'? What was 'that'?  
Did he want to jump the guy's bones?  
Oh god, he couldn't seriously be contemplating that.  
He had got to be just bored.  
Duo snuck a glance at Heero.  
The man was good looking.  
Yes, he could appreciate the looks of the guy, if not the manner.  
Damn, the man was sexy. No, he didn't think that, did he? Yeah, he did. No, he didn't. Fuck no!  
Aw, hell. Maybe he had bi tendencies? Wasn't there a study that said humans had differing- shit, he couldn't remember. Well fuck it all, he couldn't remember jack shit anyway. People with amnesia had that sort of tendencies.... Not the other kind. Maybe he was gay in denial and he really, really liked the stranger?  
Come on, he did look. Like, really look at the guy a lot.  
No. Now the real problem was- who the hell was Heero to him? Heero can't be his friend... could he? Damn guy was always in his room! That was why he looked! Wasn't it? Shit, this was driving him crazy.  
Duo looked at Heero.  
'Say, Heero...'  
The man grunted but did not lift his eyes from the screen of the miniature laptop he tapped on.  
'What are you to me?'  
The Preventer agent's fingers paused on the keyboard.  
'Why do you ask?'  
'It's just that...' Duo shifted uncomfortably. His heart rate jerked up more than a couple of notches as he licked his lips. 'Well, you see, I don't mean to, um, that is, if I'm wrong, just forget that I asked but- is there something like that between us? I mean, like Quatre and Trowa?'  
Cold Prussian blue eyes swept over him.  
'Nothing,' he stated.  
'Oh,' he deflated.  
Hell? So much for that. Huh? Was he admitting he had an unreciprocated crush he had on Heero?  
The stranger placed aside the laptop and stood. He moved over to Duo's bed.  
'Uh... sorry- didn't mean to imply anything or stuff. No need to get pissed-'  
His words were cut off as the dark brown hair man kissed him.  
Thought went out with logic as a warm tongue crept inside his mouth and nudged his own teasingly. Duo responded without much thought, his eyes closing as he leaned into the kiss. For a man who had been mostly silent over the last four days, Heero's lips and tongue proved to be skilled when active. Duo felt the firm mattress beneath him tilt as Heero moved in. A rush of cool air whispered against his skin as his covering blanket was flipped away. But that sensation was soon overcame as a hand slipped up the side of his hospital gown and pulled it upwards.  
Duo broke of the kiss and gasped as he felt air on his exposed thighs- and elsewhere as the hospital gown was flipped above his stomach to expose his hardening groin. His eyes flew with shock to Heero. The man looked him over with an expression that would have seemed blank if it weren't for his glittering eyes. Eyes that were filled with dark passion and want.  
'Hee..ro? Oh!'  
Heero's left hand wrapped itself around Duo's penis. Unable to help himself, Duo let out a moan. Heero smiled and licked Duo's sensitive neck. He placed soft kisses along Duo's neck until he reached Duo's ear.  
'Yes, or no?' he whispered. 'If you're unwilling, we can stop.  
'Damn- dunno here 'cause I really don't know you. My memory's shot to hell...'  
'Does it matter? You never knew me anyway. Yes, or no?'  
Fuck. He couldn't think with those hand motions on his most sensitive spot.  
'Yes,' he gasped out. 'Yes, please!' Duo begged. He was willing to agree to anything so long as Heero kept with whatever the hell the guy was doing to him.  
His mouth was engulfed in another heated kiss. Heero continued to stroke Duo until his legs quivered and his body was no longer in control. Only his instincts were there. And it was enough to guild him to seek the pleasurable sensations contact with the heated warmth that was Heero.  
More and more he squirmed under Heero's caresses until the tension within him could no longer be restrained. He exploded wetly over Heero with a cry.  
Unable to see anything but the beautiful Prussian blue irises above him, Duo slumped weakly in his bed, his limbs now oddly exhausted. Heero smiled down at him.  
'Heero...' Duo whispered. 'Damn.'  
'It's not over, yet, Duo.'  
'Huh?'  
Something cold and slippery slipped between his buttocks.  
Duo's eyes enlargened.  
'Heero?' he yelped.  
What the fuck!? Heero had slipped two fingers lubricated with something like Vaseline up his- Duo's cheeks flushed as his hips jerked up.  
'Steady.'  
'What the hell are you doing?'  
'Preparing you. Open you legs, Duo,' Heero said huskily. 'Open you legs wide for me.'  
'But....'  
'It'll be good, Duo. I promise. Open yourself to me.'  
With flaming cheeks, Duo obeyed. Heero shifted from the side and onto the hospital bed. He moved in between Duo's thighs, his hand working up at Duo's back opening. Heero's fingers made their way slowly in. Ah hell. Duo hissed. His spent flaccid penis began to firm again as the unusual sensation of Heero's fingers began to drawn a pool of heat again to his throbbing manhood. His hospital gown had been flipped up far above his chest now. As his nipples tightened, he could feel the loose straps that had held the gown on him slip and fall. The gown fell away unnoticed, leaving him completely naked as suddenly a bolt of pleasure jolted from his lower regions through Duo. Duo jerked back on his elbows and flung his head back as he cried out at the unexpected sensation.  
'You like that, don't you?'  
Unable to do anything but moan and thrust his hips eagerly up to ask for more, Duo wordlessly looked pleadingly at Heero. Heero obliged by unzipping his trousers. Fingers was replaced by a large, firm object so warm and hard it made Duo buckle with a gasp of pain.  
'Aah... ah!'  
Duo grabbed onto Heero's shoulder as Heero settled inside him.  
'You're so tight,' he hissed.  
'It hurts,' Duo whimpered.  
'It'll get better.' Heero reached up and sprayed his hands on Duo's muscular abdomen in a reassuring move. He swept his hands upwards, past Duo's peaked nipples to Duo's left cheek. 'Trust me?' he murmured.  
After a brief hesitation, Duo nodded. Already, the pain had subsided as his body adjusted to the uncomfortable sensation of having a large object shoved within an area unfamiliar with such.  
Then Heero moved forward, thrusting deeper within him.  
'Heero!' Duo gasped.  
God. Heero had triggered something in him again- oh hell, he'd never- god! Duo ceased thinking as a shockwave of intense pleasure shook his entire body as Heero plummeled forward within him. His weakened legs desperately curled around Heero's waist as he greedily attempted to encourage Heero to push deeper within. He nearly cried with tears as he felt Heero tense and began to withdraw.  
'No. More. Please, more...' he begged as Heero took him near the edge.  
Heero plunged back down and Duo helplessly cried out again.  
'Ssh... not so loud.' A firm hand clamped down on his mouth. 'The nurses might hear.'  
Heero then replaced his hand with his mouth, kissing Duo as he began to thrust in and out of Duo, building up speed slowly as he tortured Duo.  
Duo's moans became more frantic as he began to awkwardly match Heero's movement, blindly seeking to ride the pleasurable waves that Heero generated within him. More and more then tension built, until he felt ready to explode.  
When he came, it was with a long stream of heated white liquid that splattered onto Heero's chest and all over them. Heero wasn't far behind. Seconds later, with one last thrust and a silent cry, Heero shuddered above him and emptied himself into Duo.  
The dark brown hair man collapsed on top of Duo and embraced Duo firmly.  
'I'm sorry I'm not sorry,' he whispered huskily.  
His mind fuzzy and still trapped within clouds of pleasure, Duo didn't register Heero's soft apology as he sought mindlessly a comfortable position within Heero's arms and promptly fell asleep.

 

He was drifting in a fog.  
It was so pleasant that he didn't want to leave it. Except there was something lacking about the pleasant fuddiness. Something was missing. Some sort of warmth he was expecting....  
'Duo?' came a hesitant voice. 'Are you awake?'  
Duo blearily opened his eyes, still half asleep.  
'Whaa....?'  
The blond man that came into focus smiled. It was Quatre. Despite the short period since awakening, Duo felt he could truly count Quatre as a friend in the week long duration since he had known him. All those daily visits in the morning and nights really indicated to him that Quatre felt the same. Duo gave Quatre a sleepy smile.  
'Quatre? What's up?'  
'Good morning, Duo. Sorry for disturbing you, but...' the blond shifted uneasily. 'I... well, there's someone you really ought to meet and that person's waiting outside the door. Our boss Une finally allowing access to you for others outside our team. Une's still worried about another attack on you, but we're reasonable sure we've have all of the rogue agents who had that vendetta against you arrested. Heero's been checking up on all the computer logs remotely while he has been here and he finally sent an all clear early this morning to Une. But... I thought you ought to be fully awake when you do mean your newest visitor.' Quatre held out a cup of coffee. 'It's decaf, unfortunately. I know you hate the stuff, but the doctors said that you oughtn't take caffeine at least until your head starts to heals and your bruises there fade. Can you sit up?'  
'Hmm... yeah.... just sec...'  
Something inside him squished. He was leaking... something. And his backside felt crusty. What was.... Duo suddenly sat, up, wide-awake. The blanket that fell from his shoulders as he did was a different colour than last night's, Duo noticed.  
'Where's Heero now?' he demanded.  
'I'm still here,' said a monotone voice to his side.  
Heero was back in the corner visitor's chair, tapping away at his laptop.  
Duo went bright red as he met Heero's look. There was only hint of hard dark passion within the otherwise icy cold depths but the embers were enough to remind his body, on top of the soreness he felt, that last night had not been a dream.  
'Duo? Are you okay?'  
'Uh... yeah.' Duo took the cup of decaf coffee from Quatre and took a sip. 'Sorry Quatre. Um, you were saying... something about a person? Is he another friend of mine?'  
'She is actually, well, I guess... she's not exactly your friend.'  
'No? Then why-'  
'Hirde is your fiancee.'  
The coffee cup fell from his suddenly nervously fingers, the drink spilling.  
'Duo!'  
But Duo paid no attention to Quatre as the blond fussed over him. Instead, he stared in accusation over Quatre's bent shoulders as Quatre fussed and wiped at him with tissues. He stared right over at Heero.  
The brown hair agent merely stared back at Duo, his eyes just as cold as before. Except it wasn't. There was still that passionate glint there. Along with something else. And suddenly he knew what it was. It was a carefully shielded darkness within those Prussian sea depth which was as damning as Satan's fate. For the first time in the week since Duo had opened his eyes to a completely unknown world, Heero smiled.

 

Fin.


End file.
